


Boy

by xfirespritex



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirespritex/pseuds/xfirespritex
Summary: A Tyler Bate X Reader story. Reader is older than Tyler and is concerned with the age difference. Insecurities arise, bad communication and a massive misunderstanding make everything come close to falling apart. Can it be fixed?





	Boy

\--

I giggled to myself as Tyler laid down beside me, running his hand through his hair as he let out a breath of relief, our combined pleasure having taken a lot out of both of us. He chuckled as he got comfortable on the bed and I watched his chest rise and fall as he came down from his high.

My eyes traveled up to his face, the content smile on his face as he closed his eyes for a moment. I had to admit, I loved looking at him for all the aesthetically pleasing reasons but then the voice in my head began needling at me.

He's barely a man. What are you doing? You can't have a relationship with this kid.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, looking around for my clothes. Tyler had been very...eager to get the fabric out of the way and I spotted my clothes all around the room. Sliding out from under the covers I walked over to where my panties had landed and slid them on, grabbing the jeans and tugging them on before searching for my bra.

A sharp little whistle sounded behind me and I turned, laughing as I saw Tyler holding my bra, it hanging from a strap around his finger. I walked over and went to take it but he tugged it back, just out of my reach.

"You really gonna just leave right away again?" he said, looking up at me. I had to give him credit, for a twenty-two year old he was doing pretty well at eye contact considering my bare chest was in his face.

I laughed once, trying to play it off and grabbed the bra from his hands. "Ty, I told you I couldn't stay long, that I had to be up early."

"So sleep here," he said as I snapped my bra around me and pulled my shirt on.

When my head was free I stared at him. "I have my own room, it'd be wasting money, besides I'm sure you're not ready to settle in for the night so this way you can do whatever you want without waking me up."

"I told you not to bother with getting your own room, ya know," he said, smirking. "You've always got space with me."

I smiled at him. "You're right, you did warn me. But we're on opposite schedules this entire tour, it wouldn't make that much sense."

I leaned down and kissed him once, quickly before pulling back and smiling. "See you tomorrow," I said. I turned to go when his hand caught mine, not letting me leave.

"Is it really just the schedules thing?" he asked.

I looked at him, surprised. "Of course," I lied.

He nodded and released my hand, his lips brushing my knuckles before he completely let me go. "Okay love, see you tomorrow."

I smiled at him and grabbed my clutch and phone on the way out of the room, letting it shut softly behind me.

Sighing I went down the hall to my own room and, once inside, collapsed on my bed. It was getting harder to lie to him. I wasn't sure if I could do it for much longer.

\--

The following morning I was with the other interview team members talking over our schedules for the day when Renee turned to me.

"So what's going on with you? Two nights in a row, two cities and no girls night with us. Where have you been running off to?"

Mike laughed once, taking a sip of his coffee. I glared at him and he just shook his head laughing more.

"What?" Renee asked, looking between me and Mike.

"I've got this...thing going on with one of the guys. Mike happened to see me one night leaving his room and he thinks it's hilarious."

"Oh! Why didn't I know about this?" Dasha asked.

"None of you did except for this goofball," I said, waving a hand at Mike. "And besides, it's not serious, no need to tell everyone."

"Not serious?' Renee asked. "Two nights in a row isn't serious? Keeping a secret isn't serious?"

I shook my head no. "Who is it?" Kayla demanded.

"That's for me to know, it isn't going to last that long anyway, just drop it, okay?"

"What? Why won't it last?" Dasha asked.

"It's just not a long term thing. Just some fun."

The all eyed me suspiciously and I rolled my eyes, heading to go to hair and makeup. Thinking of Tyler I felt bad, talking about him like he didn't matter but I knew that eventually he'd want one of the younger, hotter girls around and that our age difference would catch up eventually.

\--

"You know, for what it's worth, I think he'd want to make it work, if you gave him the chance," Mike said as we stood in catering a while later. I sighed and looked up at him, frowning.

"Mike, can we not? I don't want to feel worse about it than I already do."

"Why do you feel bad about it?"

"Because he really is great but it's not going to work and I'm fooling us both. It's just going to hurt more when it eventually ends."

"Why isn't it going to work? You never said."

"Mike, let's be serious. He's young and good looking, he'll get bored. It's better if we keep it simple and better if we don't get attached."

Mike let out a laugh. "You think he'll get bored of you?" I slapped his arm to quiet him and he rolled his eyes over dramatically at me. "Y/N, seriously, you really think that would happen? You're a catch and he might be young but he's not dumb. He knows how lucky he is, I don't see him getting bored anytime soon."

"Let's just drop it okay? We've got thirty minutes to eat and get ready for the show."

Mike let the matter drop but I knew he wanted to say more on the subject. He always did. He was friendly with the UK guys and was firmly on Tyler's side once he figured out that's who I was spending time with. It was sweet that he wanted us both to be happy but as much as I liked Tyler I knew we were doomed from the moment we first touched.

\--

That night I caved and went out with the girls, texting Tyler that I couldn't get out of this one and he'd sent back a laughing face and said it was probably good that we'd both get out with our friends. I sent back a smiling face but felt my stomach twisting. When he said he was going out with friends all I could imagine was a horde of girls swarming him. It was definitely possible.

Trying to shrug it off I left my room in my fitted black dress and heels and went down to the lobby to meet with the girls, smiling wide as Renee shouted in welcome. We headed out to the bar down the street from the hotel, grateful for it's proximity so that we wouldn't need to get rides or call an Uber.

When we entered the bar we found a table in the back and sat together, everyone ordering drinks and immediately catching up on the gossip. I was grateful that Dasha had plenty to discuss with her recent new home purchase so I was able to gush over that with the group and avoid the topic of myself and my mystery man.

We spent hours talking about everyone else but eventually Renee was side-eyeing me and I sighed, knowing it was coming.

"So, spill it. Who is this guy?"

I sighed and looked at each of them seriously for a moment before leaning forward a little. "You can all keep a secret, right?"

The girls nodded eagerly and all leaned forward to hear better, so I wouldn't have to shout.

I took a breath and then said, as loudly as I dared, "Tyler Bate."

The girls all shouted in surprise and Renee turned to stare at me, here eyes wide. "Are you serious?" she said.

"Yeah, but you all see the problem, right?"

"What problem?" Dasha laughed incredulous.

"He's only twenty-two and I'm-"

"Nuh-uh, nope," Kayla cut in. "No blaming age. He's a good looking man and nice on top of it all. Are you seriously going to let age mess shit up?"

"He's young! He's one step above a fuckboi!" I laughed, slightly surprised that they were all shutting down my concerns.

"You can't really care about it, otherwise you wouldn't have been with him to begin with," Renee countered.

"No, I'm serious. You've all seen the way women fall all over themselves for him. I can't compete with that. He'll get bored."

"Girls trip themselves up over Dean all the time, it doesn't matter because Dean wants me and only me and, if Tyler is smart he's only got eyes for you."

"That's the thing, we're assuming he's smart for his age. He's got that wildness in him and you've seen him with Liv and the other talent."

"Not lately. He's been pretty relaxed, I haven't seen him even look at Liv," Kayla commented.

"Yeah, who's to say he's not mature enough?"

I sighed and sat back in my chair. "It just feels like I'm making a fool of myself, liking someone that much younger," I said, looking around the table.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Renee asked.

I shook my head no. "Been avoiding it."

"Well tonight is as good as ever."

I laughed. "I'm out with all of you, I'm not leaving to talk to him. Besides he was going out with the guys."

"Fine, tomorrow then."

I sighed but then nodded in agreement and the girls all cheered. I rolled my eyes, feeling my face flush.

\--

Drinks lead to dancing and then someone suggested we go down the street a little further to the club a few members of the roster were at. We all agreed, paid our tabs and walked out. I was glad I'd taken it easy on the drinking as we walked down to our new destination, glad that I could walk without struggling and allowing the quiet of the night to clear my mind a bit.

Once inside the club we headed to the dance floor, spotting the members of the roster we knew and the two groups mixed seamlessly. I laughed as Mojo began dancing erratically, making everyone backup a bit.

As the way cleared I saw through the crowd to the familiar shape of Trent, towering above the people around him. Just as I reached him, my hand hovering over his shoulder to get his attention, I froze.

Tyler was just beyond Trent, his arms around some teeny tiny blonde, her dress riding up so high you almost saw far too much and her ass pressed to his front. One of his hands was around her body, keeping her close, the other was sliding over her thigh, along the hem of her dress.

My hand fell from over Trent's shoulder as I stepped back and it brushed him anyway. He turned and immediately his eyes widened.

"Y/N," he started. I knew Trent was well aware of what was going on with Tyler and I, Tyler admitting that he couldn't lie to Trent and Pete pretty early on. I'd accepted it as long as they kept their mouths shut but now it seemed that it hadn't mattered in the end.

"Hey," I said, lamely. The excitement and energy that had been in me all night was gone now.

"Come over here so we can talk," Trent said, trying to motion me away from the scene.

"Don't worry about it Trent, I'm not mad. We weren't a couple," I said as loudly as I was able to despite the tight feeling in my chest.

"Y/N," Trent started.

"It's fine, pretend I wasn't here, okay?" I said and, not waiting for a response I went back to where the girls were all dancing and leaned towards Renee.

"Fuckboi confirmed. I'm going to head out."

"What?" Renee crowed in shock, turning to look at me. As she did her eyes caught the scene behind me and a flash of anger went across her gaze.

She frowned angrily and shook her head no. "No, don't go. Fuck him. He wants to play around, so should you. Plenty of better guys to spend your time with."

"Where?" I asked, laughing.

Renee motioned to the group we currently found ourselves nearest and I laughed at the gathering. Dolph, Chad, Heath, Curtis, Bo, Mojo, Sami and Seth were nearest, all dancing as if trying to out goofy each other. Mojo was clearly winning.

Renee smiled at my laughter and as the goofy grouping broke apart I felt an arm slide around my shoulders. I looked and found Dolph attached to said arm, a smile on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy seeing you doing the running man," I said, laughing.

Dolph laughed, smiling at me. Despite his reputation he wasn't a total slime ball and was often a protector of the female talent when we all went out. "You heading out?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Was thinking about it."

"Aw, why?" I shrugged again. "Nah, come on, dance with me, let me reclaim some cool points."

I sighed and looked at him and Dolph gave me fake sad eyes. "I promise I'll behave," he said, leaning closer to me so I could hear.

I laughed and shrugged, giving in. Dolph smiled as he pulled me close to him, his hand sliding around my back, placed firmly between my shoulder blades to keep us close as we moved to the music.

As the songs played on Dolph and I got closer and his hands ended up on my hips but he never lowered them any further, being sure to remain respectful. Over his shoulder I saw Tyler wander off with his prize for the night and I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to talk down the emotions that stirred in me.

"Everything okay?" Dolph said, his lips brushing my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine," I responded. Dolph looked at me like he didn't believe me and I silently begged him not to ask. He shrugged and pulled me closer to him.

"I know that look. Some idiot fucked up didn't he?"

I shrugged noncommittally and Dolph sighed, stepping back from me a bit and making me meet his eyes. "Well whoever he was, his loss, my gain, right?" I rolled my eyes at the cliche line but nodded and we continued to dance together, Dolph being sure to spin me and purposefully messing up the lyrics to make me laugh.

As the group was winding down and heading out I leaned into Dolph as we walked, the warmth of him a comfort from the cooler air and the knowledge that once I got to my hotel room I'd be alone with my thoughts about Tyler.

Splitting up between a few elevators Dolph insisted walking me to my room and I laughed at his insistence but allowed it. As we walked off the elevators and made the turns toward my room I stopped once we turned down my hall. Tyler, easy to spot as he was the only one in the hallway, was leaning by my door, waiting for me.

Dolph's hand immediately came to the middle of my back, his lips by my ear to whisper to me. "Him?"

I nodded once and then straightened my back. "Doesn't matter." I walked towards my room and watched as Tyler's noticed us, his eyes flicking between me and Dolph.

"Hey love," Tyler said, pushing himself away from the wall a little so he could stand properly.

"Hey," I said, taking my room key out and swiping it to get in. My foot barely propping the door open I turned my back to Tyler and spun to look at Dolph who looked away from Tyler and back to me.

"Thanks for a good time Dolph. Really, I needed it," I said, smiling. Dolph smiled back, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Anytime, Y/N. You...uh, call me if you need anything okay?" I nodded and Dolph leaned down to kiss my cheek before stepping back slowly and walking away to the elevator. Without even glancing at Tyler I slipped into my room, shut and locked the door.

I thought I'd gotten away with it but then a firm knock echoed on the door.

"Go away Tyler." My voice was quiet but firm.

"No, let's talk about this."

"Nothing to talk about, let it go Tyler."

"I'll sit out here all night if I have to."

"Go to your room, Tyler. I'm going to bed."

"Then I'll be out here waiting."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him and then went to the bathroom before brushing out my hair and then brushing my teeth. Once I had removed my makeup I shut the bathroom light off and I walked over to my bed and laid down, scooping up my phone as I laid on my stomach.

I had a two texts. One from Dolph and one from Trent.

Opening Trent's I sighed at seeing the length of it.

**Trent**: Look Y/N the boy is a fucking idiot. He thought that you were unsure about him so he decided to have his fun elsewhere. He didn't realize that it was the exact wrong thing to do rather than just talk to you about it. He was drunk and kept rambling about how he wasn't just a boy, that it didn't matter to him that you were older. A bunch of random shit. He knows he messed up, me and Pete pulled him away from the girl and told him he was throwing a good thing away, nothing happened with them. Just, talk to him when he's sobered up, okay? Give the dumb kid a chance, I'm pretty sure he's smitten with ya.

Sighing I typed my reply.

**Y/N:** he's outside my room now, sitting on the floor of the hallway being a stubborn little shit. He and I weren't a couple, he is free to do as he wants. And right now he sure is acting like the boy I worried he was.

Then I opened Dolph's message and was much happier with his note to me.

**Dolph:** Thanks for the dance tonight, beautiful.

A wink face punctuated his message and I smiled as I typed my response to him.

**Y/N:** Thanks for making sure I had a good night despite the crap going on.

**Dolph**: Look, I don't know what was going on with you and him and I'm not defending him but I do know that the kid seemed especially interested in you from the start. He might have real feelings for you but, in the event you need another dance partner and someone to shake the blues off with you've got my number.

I laughed and thanked him for the good time and the rolled over, sliding off of my bed and going to my suitcase, looking for pajamas to wear.

I jumped when my phone rang and Trent's picture appeared Grabbing it I answered quickly.

"What is it, Trent?"

"Stubborn little shit is right. Fucker will not get off the floor unless you talk to him."

I sighed and walked over to my door, opening it and leaning out into the hallway. I nodded to Trent as he ended the call and then turned to look down at Tyler, his back pressed against the wall between my room and the hallway.

"You want to prove you're not an immature little boy? Go to your room and come back when you're sober," I said, glaring down at Tyler. He opened his mouth to say something and I held up my hand to stop him.

"No. Tomorrow. Just go Tyler."

With that I shut my door and I heard Trent helping Tyler up and the pair walking away from my door. Relieved I walked away from the door, changed into my pajamas and laid in bed. The mix of alcohol, emotions and exhaustion pulling me into a strange sleep filled with flitting images of Tyler, Dolph and my friends.

\--

Waking up the next morning I changed quickly and headed off to the gym, hoping that I'd have it to myself but I was out of luck. Dolph, Sheamus and Cesaro were already there.

"Morning guys," I said to the group, passing them to go to the treadmill. I stretched for a minute before stepping on and setting it to my jogging level, deciding not to go overboard. The guys continued their workouts but as Sheamus and Cesaro packed their things up Dolph waved them off and I wondered why he wasn't leaving with them but it was clear when he walked towards me.

Taking my earbuds out and stopping the treadmill I looked at Dolph, smiling in greeting.

"Hey," I said.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"What's up?" I asked, taking a quick sip of water.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing today. Everything okay with Tyler?"

I shrugged. "He wouldn't leave last night, Trent came to get him, it wasn't a drama scene but it wasn't fun either. He's probably still sleeping off his drinks."

Dolph frowned for a moment but nodded. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk, okay? If that kid can't get his crap together long enough to keep you he doesn't deserve you."

I nodded once, offering a small smile. "Thanks Dolph. I think that will always be the issue, he's a kid. We'll see what happens when he's sobered up I guess but I don't have high hopes."

Dolph nodded once and his hand covered mine. "I get it. Give him a chance to make sense of it all but you do what's right for you." I nodded again and he smiled his goodbye, walking away from me and out of the gym, giving me the space to think.

Settling in to my workout I had my music blasting, tuning out the people coming in and going out as I tried to exhaust the anxiety and frustration from my body. When I'd finished my workout I left without looking at anyone, even people who waved as I walked by and went upstairs to my room to shower, grateful for the single room and the silence.

Peeling my gym clothes off I turned the water on and slipped inside the shower, letting the heat and pressure ease some of the ache away as I let my head fall forward. My mind drifted to Tyler, to his words about spending time together more then to flashes of him with the other woman last night, how close he held her, the words he probably whispered in her ear.

Sighing I finished getting clean and got out of the shower, texting the girls to see who needed a ride to the arena as I got dressed. A few buzzes hit my phone and I checked, telling Dasha and Kayla to come to my room when they were ready, going over and unlocking the door before heading into the bathroom.

Blow drying my hair I heard a faint knock on my door. "Come in!" I called over the noise of the dryer. When I finished doing my hair I walked out into my room but instead of Dasha or Kayla Tyler was standing there.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I said, my voice instantly tense, throat tight.

"You said come in, I guess you thought I was someone else..." he said, his blue eyes darkening slightly. "Dolph, maybe?"

I frowned instantly. "Are you serious, Tyler? You saw Dolph leave last night and me come into my room alone, why would he be here now?"

"Saw you two chatting at the gym earlier."

I frowned more and crossed my arms over my chest. "What would it matter if Dolph was here, anyway? You decided last night to do what you liked, why can't I?"

Tyler's head snapped up to look at me. "That's not...I didn't do anything last night."

"Dry humping someone on the dance floor, your hand nearly up her dress isn't nothing Tyler." He stayed quiet, clearly not prepared for me to come to this argument ready to fight. I knew I was a fairly amiable person but that didn't extend to awkward moments with your sometimes lover. I was hurt and he was going to know that if nothing else.

"I thought you were done with me," he said, finally.

"What made you think that?" I asked.

"You're always running out, never want to spend the night. Never want to go anywhere with me during the day. Won't let me take you to dinner. I was your dirty little secret and you know it."

Shit. I hadn't expected him to come back with that.

"It's cause I'm younger than you, isn't it? You think I can't handle a relationship."

"What I thought doesn't matter since clearly you couldn't. If you thought I was pulling away, if you wanted answers, you talk to me, call me out on my shit. You don't go off and find some fucking bimbo to spend the night with."

"You did."

I stared at him. "Did you just call Dolph a bimbo?"

"He pretty much is. And how am I supposed to talk to you if you only stay long enough for me to get us both off before you're out the door?"

I stared at him, my stomach twisting itself into knots.

"You're right, I shouldn't have been treating you like that but you want the irony of the situation, Tyler? Earlier last night the girls made me realize I should give you an actual chance but then everything went to shit. I was prepared to come see you today and get all of the crap out of the way and fucking try with you but then I saw you with that girl, like I never existed..."

Tyler frowned and came towards me, his hand lifted like he wanted to hold me but I stepped back, out of his reach. "Y/N," he started.

I shook my head just as another knock sounded on the door. "That's the girls. We're headed to the arena," I said.

"So, what, conversation over?"

"What else is there to say Tyler? We both weren't perfect in this but I don't know if I can trust you right now." He seemed to deflate a little but nodded once, understanding my words.

"Can we...talk tomorrow? When we're both back in Florida, when we've had time to sort out everything?" He asked, hope in his eyes. I looked at him, weighing my options. When I nodded he looked relieved.

Walking over to the door I opened it and Tyler squeezed between Dasha and Kayla on his way out, bidding them a good morning. They both turn to look at me and I held up a hand.

"We'll talk in the car, okay?"

They agreed and once I had my bag in hand and everything I needed we left, heading out to the arena. As I drove Kayla and Dasha hung on every word of my recap.

"Holy shit, girl. Are you okay?" Dasha placed her hand on my shoulder from the backseat.

"Yeah, I mean it sucks but I'm okay," I said, shrugging.

"Are you going to talk to him again?" Kayla asked.

"Tomorrow, when we're back in Florida. We'll talk it out then. Today we've both got work to focus on."

Pulling into the arena I parked the car and we all got out, heading inside to hair and makeup. I had a good list of interviews to do today and, despite dreading the conversation I was now slated to have, I was very ready to be home tomorrow.

\--

Work went by in a blur and, once we were finally home in Florida I went directly home, not even bothering to stop at the grocery store. I had laundry to get through and a mental state to sort out before Tyler came calling.

Hours passed in a series of chores and when I got home after the dreaded grocery shopping my phone beeped with a message alert. Sighing I reached for it, my other hand still holding the soy milk I was trying to juggle into my fridge.

**Tyler**: I don't want to push but I also don't want to delay this... when is good for you?

I stared down at it and was tempted to tell him "never" and ignore him going forward, the coward in me taking over for a brief moment. Then, taking a deep breath and shoving the milk in the fridge before shutting the door and leaning back against it, holding my phone in both hands as I thought over my reply.

**Y/N:** just taking care of a few things. Give me a bit to straighten it all out.

**Tyler**: an hour?

**Y/N:** Yeah that works. you know where to find me.

My phone showed that he had read my message but he didn't respond. I realized why there wasn't a reply, usually our texts arranging a time to meet up were followed by wink faces and flirty innuendos. The tone, so different now, left the both of us speechless.

\--

I had debated doing the classic move of showering and making sure I looked good before having the conversation with Tyler, to use my appearance as a safety net of sorts, but the truth was he's seen me all dolled up and he's seen me with dirty hair so I decided my sort of fresh hair was fine. Skipping all makeup except for the lip gloss in my bag and keeping on my jeans and t-shirt.

My outfit wasn't going to fix the issues and insecurities we were both about to spill.

When my doorbell rang I took a deep breath and walked over to the front door, peeking through the little window at the top of the door before opening it.

Tyler stood there, jeans and a t-shirt on as well. I'm glad we'd both resigned ourselves to the same fate with this conversation. This wasn't a time for shields, security blankets and false fronts. Despite the many times we'd been naked in front of each other this would be the most vulnerable moment for us.

I motioned him to come in and he offered a half, uncomfortable smile and he walked in, his shoulders tense as he passed me and went towards the living room. I took a breath as I shut and locked the door before following after him, my sandals barely making a sound across the floor.

Tyler turned back to face me, his hands wringing together in front of him. I stood there for a second, transfixed by his bright eyes, before I moved to sit on the couch

He sat on the other end of the couch, his body angled towards me and his eyes traced over my face before he sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"How the hell did we get here, Y/N?"

Lamely, I shrugged. "We both didn't say what we needed to..."

"Fine, I'll start," Tyler said, his voice a little rougher than usual. "I like being with you but you kept me at a distance. You never wanted to stay the night, turned down any plans I tried to make with you beyond time in our rooms. You would text me all day and fuck me at night and then you'd be gone. I realized pretty early you had an issue with my age but I hoped that'd go away."

I bit my lip, the horrible twisting sensation back in my stomach. There was hurt in Tyler's voice and I was the cause of it.

"The other night you wouldn't stay with me. Last night it felt like you were blowing me off. I know you weren't but that's what it felt like. Canceling plans, going out with the girls, telling me you won't be coming over after... what was I supposed to think?"

"That I went out with the girls, like I said," I responded.

Tyler frowned at me. "You know what I mean."

I looked down at my hands for a moment, picking at my nail polish.

"I understand that I wasn't fair to you, Tyler. But what you did? It just proved every single fear I ever had."

He frowned, his eyes now averted to the floor before him as he thought over his words. "I guess, in some ways, I am too much of a kid. What I did was childish, I assumed I knew what was going on, from that, made the dumb choice to get drunk and try getting someone else. I won't defend that, it was stupid. But, can you see why I did it? Why I figured you were done with me?"

"I see why, it doesn't make the memory go away though."

Silence fell and we sat there, silent, both of us trying to think of what we should do. I was trying to think of what to do next. I had begun to have feelings for Tyler, I couldn't pretend that I didn't anymore, if the pain was any indication to go by. Still, seeing the fear I have played out before me was definitely something I couldn't just forgive and get over. Not immediately.

"I fucked this up, didn't I?" Tyler asked. He lifted his eyes to mine and I could see sadness there and I felt my heart drop a little.

"Not anymore than I did by being a bitch."

Tyler's hand reached out slowly and took my hand carefully. "Don't call my favorite girl a bitch," he said, his voice holding a forced lightness, as if he wanted it to be funny but knew it couldn't come out that way.

I stared at our hands together, the warmth of him so familiar as I tried to pull something useful out of my mind and through my mouth.

"Your favorite girl, huh?"

"I might be an idiot but I know who I want at the end of the day."

"Even with all the ridiculous insecurities?" I asked, daring to meet his eyes for a moment.

"Especially with the insecurities. I've got them too, ya know."

I stared at him, getting lost in his eyes like I always did. "Now what?" I asked.

"Depends, am I being kicked out or am I being allowed to stay and try and make things right?"

He shifted closer to me, his eyes searching mine for any hint of where my head was at, a silent plea coming from his body as he carefully kept my hand in his, our bodies barely inches apart.

"I..." I wasn't sure what to say. The image of Tyler and that girl was still burned into my mind. Stronger still was the image of the man before me now, his eyes begging me to understand, his hand gripping mine as if he never wanted to let go.

"I don't like what I saw at the club," I said. Tyler's eyes flickered with a bit of fear and I could see his shoulders fall. "If you're sure it won't happen again..." I said, my voice quiet, tentative.

"It won't," he said, quickly, his body tensing slightly, his face closer to mine now.

"I'm willing to see if we can figure this out," I said. A beat passed between us, me holding my breath, waiting to see how he'd respond. His mouth opened a few times but no sound came out and he shook his head before pressing his forehead to mine, his free hand coming up to cup my cheek.

"We'll figure it out," he said, his voice rough. "I swear, I won't mess it up."

"And I swear I won't let my issues pull me away from you again."

He smiled softly then, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. "Oh, you think I'll let you out of my hold anytime soon? Not likely, love." Finally he kissed me but it was different than all the kisses from before.

Not just lust and passion. Emotion was there, forgiveness and gratitude. And maybe, just a pinch of the L word. But, for now, I'd save that for another time.


End file.
